legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lighthouse Rescue Center (41380)
Lighthouse Rescue Mission is a set released in the summer of 2019. Official Description Let your child coordinate a sea life rescue mission! Let your kid get totally immersed in adventure action play with LEGO® Friends 41380 Lighthouse Rescue Center playset. This rescue center toy has a multitude of features, including a lab, sea lion play area, rest area, TV room, office and an observation deck with a lamp that can be lit by pressing the lighthouse roof. Rescued sea lions access the lighthouse clinic using a clever hinged pool that swings through 180 degrees to bring the sea lions into the clinic. Also included is a water scooter for rescuing the sea animals and a mini island where the sea lion is trapped in an abandoned shack, which has a fun button function your child can push to set the sea lion free. There is also a treasure map hidden there—the clever textile reveals its secrets when brushed with water. This lighthouse toy provides a raft of scenarios that allow imaginations to run free and nurturing play to come to the fore. Give any LEGO builder an amazing building experience with Instructions PLUS, available in the LEGO Life app for smartphones and tablets. The easy-to-use, intuitive building instructions let them zoom, rotate and visualize their creation using the special ghost mode as they go. Instructions PLUS is also great for younger builders, guiding them through the building process for a greater sense of independence and achievement. This fun construction set includes 2 mini-dolls, plus 5 animal figures. *This set includes 2 mini-doll figures: Mia and Emma, plus 1 dolphin, 1 bird, 1 turtle and 2 sea lion figures. *Features a 4-story building with an examination area, lab, sea lion play area, rest area, TV room, office, observation deck and a jetty. *Examination area features a hinged pool to bring the sea lions into the clinic from the outside and a sea lion X-ray area. *Separate island features a wood-effect shack with planks that fall away at the press of a button to release the trapped sea lion. *Accessory elements include a water-reactive textile treasure map, light brick, medical instruments, sea creature and coral elements, life vest, fins, diving helmet, fishing rod and line, fish, walkie-talkie, magnifying glass, ball, camera, telescope, satellite dish and a Heartlake City cup. *This product requires 2 x LR 41 1.5 V batteries, which are included. *Let your youngster role-play the rescuer! *Kids can pretend to keep ships safe from the shore with the lighthouse's flashing light brick. *Inspire your little builder to set sail on a LEGO® rescue mission. *Help your child to explore how to care for an animal’s wellbeing. *Water-reactive textile treasure map adds an element of surprise. *LEGO® Friends toys encourage imaginative play, and make building creative and fun. *Combine this rescue center toy with the LEGO® Friends 41381 Rescue Mission Boat, 41376 Turtles Rescue Mission and 41378 Dolphins Rescue Mission sets to extend the action-packed fun. *LEGO® Friends sets make an ideal Christmas gift or gift for the holiday season for creative kids. *Use the LEGO® Life app to access this constructions set’s intuitive Instructions PLUS building instructions. Help even younger builders through the building process, with easy-to-use zoom, rotate and ghost-mode functions to visualize their creations as they go. *This set is part of the LEGO® Friends world of everyday heroes and exciting real-world scenarios. *Lighthouse model measures over 11” (29cm) high, 9” (25cm) wide and 5” (13cm) deep. *Water scooter measures over 1” (3cm) high, 2” (7cm) long and 1” (4cm) wide. Fun Facts * Emma's torso and leg piece are exclusive to this set. Gallery 41380-1.jpg|The set, unboxed and assembled. 41380 alt2.jpg|A busy day at the Lighthouse Rescue Center. 41380 alt3.jpg|Emma and Mia looking out on the sea. 41380 alt4.jpg|Back of the box. Other Images 02LighthouseRCdayOUAL.png|Lighthouse Rescue Clinic. 83LHRCDHCPSO.png|The Lighthouse Rescue Centre in the tv series, with the Rescue Mission Boat docked nearby. Category:Sets Category:2019 Sets Category:Summer 2019 Wave Category:Sea Life Rescue Subtheme Category:Emma Sets Category:Mia Sets